galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Play With The Cassangrade
Synopsis As the Casagrande family hang out in the family room, Sergio comes in with an envelope. Hector opens the envelope and discovers it's the latest power and water bill, and the numbers are higher than last time. When he and Rosa suggest that make some cutbacks, they mention their anniversary trip. When Ronnie Anne asks what that is, they explain that ever since they moved to Great Lakes City, they went to a dance club where they danced and fell in love. Not wanting her grandparents to miss this special occasion, Ronnie Anne decides to help as much as she can. Ronnie Anne calls a meeting with Bobby and Maria, and says that they need to try to cut back on energy usage, like Bobby chatting with Lori on so many devices, Maria using a giant coffee machine and Ronnie Anne admitting to using numerous devices at once. Ronnie Anne suggests some alternatives such as Bobby only having five minute conversations (much to Lori's fury), Maria getting a personal foot massage from Ronnie Anne and eating energy gum instead of coffee and Ronnie Anne attempting to change her clothes, brush her teeth and take a shower in the span of two minutes (which doesn't turn out very well). When Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Maria check the energy usage, they discover that it's still going up, prompting them to check around and see who else is using up so much energy. Spying around the apartment, the three realize that each one of the family members uses so much energy, from Carlota using her beauty tools, CJ wasting water in the bathtub to play with his toy pirates and Frida using numerous studio lights and fans for photo shoots with Lalo. This prompts Ronnie Anne to hold a meeting where she states that if Hector and Rosa want to go on their trip, they all have to cut back on energy usage, to which they grudgingly agree to. The family manages to cut back on their energy use when Carlota lets her hair frizz up as a new look, CJ plays in the sink instead of the bathtub, Carl moves his toy train by himself without the use of a remote control, Frida using her painting skills and Carlos riding a bicycle instead of using his car. When the family checks the energy usage, much to their disappointment and frustration, the energy use is still going up. That night, as Ronnie Anne sleeps, she heads downstairs to get something to eat, when suddenly, she hears loud techno music downstairs. Entering the bodega, Ronnie Anne discovers that Sergio is having a rave party with numerous pigeons. Caught, Sergio tells the pigeons to escape and Ronnie Anne forces him to come with her. Entering Bobby's room, Ronnie Anne reveals that Sergio is the one who has been using up so much energy. Bobby says that the reason Sergio was in the bodega in the first place was because he was tired of him staying up late at night and thought placing him in the bodega will prevent him from bothering him. Category:The Loud House episode